


The Downbeat of Young Love

by violinbythefire



Series: Ray Of Sunshine [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Relationship Advice, Texting, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Apparently flirting nowadays consist of dropping by one's workplace and hanging around without saying anything.Mat dispenses advice to Pablo, makes sexy plans with Ray and reassures a protective Damien.





	The Downbeat of Young Love

‘Hey, gorgeous. Are we still up for tonight?’

Mat had felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he discretely pulled it out when he was finished with a customer. Mat felt his cheeks blush and he grinned before texting Ray back. When he originally made plans with Ray for Tuesday, he had forgotten about the logistics. Because it wasn’t Saturday, it mean that he couldn’t stay up late and sleep in the next day. The only way that they could spend time together (in the erotic, R rated sense) was if they would do it in the early evening. This would be a problem if Carmensita was there. 

He almost had to reschedule, but it seemed that fate was on his side. Carmensita was staying over at a friend’s that night. Thank God for summer sleepovers. 

‘Hey, love, yeah. Carmensita is staying over at a friend’s house. I’ll be home after the shop closes up.’ 

“You two are so cute.”

Mat jumped when he realized that Pablo had managed to sneak up behind him and that the young man was peeking over his shoulder at the text message. He turned and watched as Pablo started to laugh, “Don’t get flustered. There’s nothing wrong with arranging a booty call.”

“What! No, this isn’t a…I mean, there will be…but that’s not the point,” Mat stuttered as he shoved his phone back into his pants pocket, “Why am I even explaining myself to you?” His cheeks were flushed and he felt the need to be swallowed up by the floor. 

Pablo had placed a hand over his mouth and he struggled to keep his amusement to himself, “Seriously though…” He started as he lowered his hand, “He makes you happy and you’re making music again. That’s inspirational. You two definitely set the bar for relationship goals.” He raised his left hand up and said as though he was taking a solemn vow, “No more thots for me. I’m going to find my own Ray.”

Wondering what the hell a thot was, Mat made a note to google it later. His phone buzzed again and he had to stop himself from pulling the phone out. “Don’t be in a rush though. Take your time. You got to be in a relationship because you want to be with that person, not just because you want to be with someone.”

Pablo looked at Mat and with a big grin on his face, he took Mat’s hand and pulled him in for a quick hug, “That was great fatherly advice! Are you sure you don’t want to be my dad?” 

Mat laughed and shook his head. He squeezed Pablo’s hand before pulling back from him. “And be responsible for you? No thank you,” He said. Pablo was a good kid. He was going to be fine. Mat would still keep a look out for him, but Pablo could take care of himself. 

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the coffee shop opened. Lucien Bloodmarch walked in with the usual bored look in his made up eyes. Pablo looked at Lucien and smiled, “Hey there. You want the usual ‘Thank You For the Vienna’?”

“Yeah,” Lucien said as he pulled out his phone and went through it with the typical lack of eye contact and politeness. 

“Hey, Lucien,” Mat said instead of ‘Hey guy who ripped me off and sold me oregano instead of weed’. Ray had never forgiven Lucien for that and Mat couldn’t help but be annoyed as well.

Lucien returned Mat’s greeting with a short and simple, “Hey,” without looking up from his phone.

Mat had always been fascinated with this exchange between Lucien and Pablo ever since the first time they met. Lucien didn’t come into the shop often and when he did, he would drink his coffee and leave. When Pablo started working, he came almost every day Pablo was scheduled. Lucien would then loiter on the couch near the counter for around an hour. Lucien never said anything. He would just scroll through his phone and ignore any attempts at conversation. He seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing when Pablo was doing something else, because that was then he would look up with a look that Mat could only describe as ‘sad puppy eyes’.

It was very clear that Lucien was there for Pablo. Mat figured it out when Pablo called out sick one day and Lucien walked in to only walk back out when he realized Pablo wasn’t working. This had been going on for months and Lucien had probably said a total of nine different words to Pablo. Pablo had taken the strange act of courtship in stride. He still smiled and tried to make conversation. He knew when to take a hint and leave the young man alone. 

But something was different today. Maybe it was the talk Mat had with him. When Pablo handed Lucien his coffee mug, Pablo asked him, “Are you free tonight?”

Lucien’s body froze and Mat was worried that Lucien would drop the coffee cup in his hand. Lucien swallowed and while still looking at his phone, he said, coolly, “None of us are really free….But to answer your question, I don’t have any plans.” 

Pablo beamed and leaned over on the counter, propping himself up on his elbows, “You want to come with me to see this band playing in the park? They’re like if Evanescence and Skillet had a baby and it was raised by Fetty Wap. Seems like they’re your style.” Mat stopped himself from chastising Pablo for slouching during work hours. He wasn’t about to get in the way of a budding…whatever was going on here.

Lucien let out a sigh as though Pablo was asking him to watch paint dry. But he couldn’t fool Mat with those red cheeks. “I guess…Let me check in with my Dad. Give me like five minutes and I’ll let you know,” he said as he walked over to the couch to sit down with his coffee. 

Ah, young love. 

The moment that Lucien sat down with his coffee and preoccupied himself with his phone, Pablo grabbed Mat’s arm and all but dragged him into the backroom. Mat followed after him, unable to keep the amused smile off his face. “He said ‘yes’!” Pablo said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, “Only because he probably had nothing else to do, but it’s a start.” 

“If I remember correctly, Lucien said ‘I guess’ but knowing him, that probably is going to be the closest thing to a yes that you’re going to get from him,” Mat pointed out as he felt another vibration from his phone. 

Pablo moved his fingers into his green hair, twirling at a lock as his look of joy was slowly replaced with anxiety. “Would this be considered a date? No, right? It’s just hanging out. I probably shouldn’t go in for a kiss when we’re done,” Pablo said, attempting to plan his night at least twenty steps in advance. Mat also felt the nostalgia rising in him. He had near similar thoughts during his first date with Ray. 

“Hold up,” Mat said, raising his eyebrow, “Before you get carried away, maybe you should actually talk to him tonight. That way you can see if you really like him or you like the idea of him.” He had thought that he had a couple of years before he would have this talk with Carmensita. He wasn’t prepared to have it with Pablo and he hoped that he wasn’t steering him in the wrong direction. It was not as though Pablo was a stranger to flirtation or casual romance. He was more privy to that information than he would ever like. The image of walking in on Pablo and a roadie making out backstage one night was seared in his brain and would stay there well into old age. But if what Pablo was saying earlier about seeking a serious relationship was true, he had to go about it a different way. 

“I do like him,” Pablo insisted with the stubbornness of a young man that obviously knew better than Mat who was experienced and at least twenty years older than him. 

Mat resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he smiled at Pablo nevertheless. He was happy for him and he did hope that tonight went well for the both of them. “Well, get back to the counter. Someone needs to be up there. And besides, maybe you can get Lucien to have a back and forth conversation with you.” He watched as Pablo grinned and walked out of the backroom and to the counter. “And no slouching!” Mat called out after him before finally pulling out his phone. 

He had two texts waiting for him. One was from Damien and one was from Ray. He opened the one from Damien first and saw that it was a picture message. The picture was a screenshot of a text message presumably from Damien’s phone. The contact name was ‘My Heir’ and the text circled was ‘DAD, PABLO ASKED ME OUT TONIGHT. CAN I PLEASE GO?’ Mat snickered before texting Damien back.

‘Should have been there, man. It was pretty epic. Are you going to let him go?’

After sending the text, Mat checked Ray’s message to him.

‘Sweet. Do you still want to roleplay?’

Mat felt his cheeks heat up with excitement. He texted him back and said, ‘Yes. Do you need me to pick up anything?’ Damien had replied and Mat checked out his message.

‘I gave Lucien permission to go on the condition he arrives home before the stroke of midnight.’ Another text came through soon after. ‘It’s only because of this young gentleman’s association with you that I trust him with my son. Please relay to him that Lucien is not a venture for mischief.’

Damien was as protective as any father would be and Mat knew that he would react similarly if it was Carmenista being discussed. ‘Consider it done. Pablo is a good kid. He’ll make sure Lucien gets home by curfew,’ Mat thought for a moment to come up with an appropriate term, ‘unsullied.’

Ray texted him, ‘I got everything for me. I guess just what you want to wear or have.’ Another text came through shortly, ‘I should warn you. I really get into roleplay. We’re going to have a blast.’

The texts surprised him and Mat wondered just precisely what he was getting himself into. There was a nervous excitement welling in him. He wished that he could leave now so he could see just what Ray planned. He just had figure out if he had anything in his wardrobe to complete the look Ray wanted him to have. Mat texted Ray back, ‘Can’t wait, baby,’ before putting his phone up and going back out to the front. 

Lucien was sitting on the couch, sipping his coffee and looking through his phone. Pablo was playing it cool as he was taking a customer’s order. His eyes drifted over to Lucien periodically. 

Mat hoped for both of their sakes that tonight would go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr and send prompts! 
> 
> https://evillittlebirdie.tumblr.com/


End file.
